Pokemon: Golden Saga 2: Red Gold
by SirWilliamOfE
Summary: part 2 of my four shot series, i forgot to mention the both Gold & Red are 15 in this one. Red & Gold fall off Mt silver and get rescued by a girl that wears gold clothing. contains some yaoi fluff.  I believe thats what it is.  RedXGold
1. 5 Mt Silver Base

**1 Mt. Silver base**

A sightseeing trainer looks atop Mount Silver using binoculars; she sees a reddish speck fall off the peak after what seems to be an explosion happens. Following the speck, she watches it tumble down through the air until it hits the mountain side. The speck continues to roll down the slope and the girl wonders if it is a living thing, or was a living thing. The girl wishes that she was allowed to go to Mt Silver but she cannot, as she only has three badges. The girl debates whether or not to send her Pidgeotto up to investigate, but she isn't sure if he could make it there and back. So she decides just to watch the speck fall. The girl continues to watch for another ten minutes until the speck falls into the trees and disappears from sight.

"I hope the speck can get to a Pokémon center if it's still alive" the girl thinks aloud.

"Pidge?" her Pidgeotto asks flapping its wings

"No Pigeon stay here" she replies.


	2. 6 Copycat

**2 Copycat**

The air rushing past me as I plummet off the side of Mt silver makes my new burns sing out in pain. Ignoring that I flip onto my stomach, well I would if I was on the ground. Then ground however, is coming at me really quickly and I brace myself for impact. Hitting the ground, I sink into the snow, and start to slide down the rapidly steepening slope. Sliding down the cold snow it cools my burns slightly. I continue to slip down the slope for what feels like hours. The plane increases and I go sliding off the side and drop down looking back at the cliff I can spot scraps of Red's Bag caught on the rough surface, I feel for my bag and I don't feel it at all.

"Damn, all my Pokémon were in there" I exclaim but the wind whips my words away.

The slope flattens out again and I land in the snow and continue my descent. I thankfully haven't broken any bones yet. The relatively steep slope tosses me down the mountain violently. Reaching the tree line I get whipped by about five branches, which sting very painfully. Bouncing off a giant snowball I land on the ground, bounce, and land with a light thud on something somewhat soft. It is a half-frozen unconscious Red. A rock lands hard and heavy on my head, my vision starts to black out and the last thing I see before losing consciousness is my hand tangled in Reds' medium-length blue-black silky hair as if I was caressing him.


	3. 7 Savior

**3 savior**

I wake up on a bed with my hand still intertwined with Red's hair and myself on top of him, our faces almost touching. Red is sprawled on the bed under me his jacket open and oddly his pants are lower than normal. Wondering where we are a sharp pain runs through my spine causing me to loose spinal control, my face presses against Red's and I accidently kiss Red on the lips, my instincts get the better of me and I continue for another five seconds before I pull away. I try to pull my hand away but it is tangled into his hair. Red stirs, and only now do I notice that he is smaller than me, even though we are the same age and grew up in mostly the same conditions.

"Wha..?" red says waking up, "where am I? w…why are you on top of me?" He finishes fully awake.

"I don't know where we are, and I honestly don't know" I say, "Do you want me to get off of you, because I am not sure if I can actually move my legs."

"It's okay, but I would like you to take your hand out of my hair" Red says smiling.

"I'll try, if I hurt you, I apologize" I reply nodding.

Pulling my hand in a straight line away from Red's head doesn't work as he winces in pain. I try to use my thumb to push the hair off my fingers, this does work and after a minute of this (it was pretty tangled) and I place my hand and forearm on Red's chest, with my hand on his shoulder. Locating my other hand I try to pull it out from under Red causing pain for both of us. I put that hand in the same position as my other one, so that my full weight is on top of Red. We spend a few minutes like this until Red smiles devilishly and flips me to his right but as he does so I grab his shoulders so he comes with me, landing on top of me with a thud and a cry of pain.

A few seconds after my cry of pain we hear some thudding coming from behind us, a door opens and we flip apart before the person fully steeps in the door. The person is dressed in gold colored winter clothing, a scarf, a toque, gloves, and boots. Everything is the same golden color. As she removes her toque, jacket and goggles I notice that her eyes are the exact same gold color as her clothes.

Red stares at me then back to her, then back to me, finally he says

"Hey Gold," he whispers "does she have the same eye color as you?"

"Maybe, I can see my eyes so I can't tell" I reply quietly.

"So are you two boys content with these lodgings or would you rather be in separate rooms?" the girl says in a voice that doesn't match her body, her voice was commanding but she looked frail.

"Uhh…" Red looks at me, I shrug "were fine in this room."

"Okay. So will you come down to eat some dinner?" she asks.

"Sure" we both say in unison.

"Okay it's in five minutes" she says leaving the room with a smile.

I prop myself up and only now do I realize that we were holding hands. I start to slide off the bed but Red pulls me back so our faces are an inch apart.

"I know what you did after you woke up" he says.

"Hmm?" I say playing it coy, "what do you mean?"

"This" he says kissing me.


	4. 8 Leave

**4 leave**

I return the kiss and caress his cheek it looks much like I did before I fell unconscious, he slides his tongue into my mouth and dances it around, I return the action. Red's back arches and I slide my hand under it holding Red close to my body. We continue the kiss for another few minutes before I break it off.

"We have to go downstairs for 'dinner'" I say air quoting the last part.

"Really? We have to?" Red says as I get up.

"Yes we do" I reply helping him up.

Red gets up and puts my hand around this shoulder and he puts his around my waist and we go downstairs to a plethora of shudderingly awful smells.

We enter the dining room and see more people than just the girl from earlier. Entering the doorway the girl spots us.

"Look company, these are the two that I found frozen below Mt Silver" she says gesturing at us.

"Hi" I say sheepishly.

"Come, sit down, eat" the girl says.

"Actually we can't we have to go and get our Pokémon that we left atop Mt Silver" Red says.

"But you have no Pokémon to protect yourselves with" she says.

"Actually, I do" I say reaching into the neck of my shirt, "I have, did you take a necklace off of me when you brought us in?"

"Yes, here you go" she says handing it back to me after pulling it out of one of her pockets.

"Thanks," I say pressing the pokéball button expanding the decoration, "I do have a Pokémon."

"But that's against the rules" the girl says angrily.

"It's only for emergencies and we do have to go back to the top of Mt Silver."

"Wait, you two fell off Mt silver's peak and survived?" one of her guests ask.

"Yes," I say leaving the room, "we both did."

Red and I leave the house and I unleash the Pokémon which is a Ho-oh we climb aboard and I tell it to use Fly. Me and red lift off on Ho-oh and fly away.


End file.
